Desses Prince charming
by Matt Emover
Summary: Dess was all ways the one with no one. she was the fifth wheel of the pack. that all changes one fate full midnighter searching hour. Please review or email me...


Chapter 1

POV: Dess

I sat on my bed counting the endless amount of seconds till midnight (Ok that is a bit of an exaggeration. Only 123 Seconds until the world (well for the five midnighters that is any way) was ours no one else's.) This also means 123 seconds till Rex assumes he's was in charge; Jonathan and Jessica go all couple like and Melissa hide her and Rexes relationship form the others. Even though it's _hidden_ the other three of us know what's going on between them. You don't have to be a mindcaster to know that. And I would be there Calculating the amount of bricks on Rexes house AGAIN!

Now only 97 seconds. Ugh waiting for midnight to come is like waiting for Jonathan and rex to become the best of friends. That for sure will never come. I realized I just need some thing to keep my self-satisfied for the remaining 73 seconds. _Hmmmm… Just 44 more seconds you can do it. _I thought to my self. I looked over at Ada Lovelace. She looks better than ever. 26 seconds. Hey that's a multiple of 13 and so is 39 and oh what ever I can go on and on about the crazy helper number thirteen. All that math distracted me, and in an instant the world came to a halt. Every thing was its familiar blue color. " Just in time." I assured my self.

Usually I would just sit around doing nothing all night long, but tonight was different. Rex called a meeting so we could make absolute sure there were no more midnighters in Bixby. This probably means we will search all of blue time, Jonathon will become more furious with Rex because he wasted his only hour with Jessica, and we all go to jail for breaking curfew. Sounds like so much fun. Well, I just hope this doesn't mean we are searching all week.

Chapter 2

POV: Dess

"Dess. Come on we don't have all night." Jonathan shouted. I climbed out my bedroom window and dropped painfully on my feet.

"Ok, Flyboy, No need to yell." I said rubbing my ankles.

"Lets get going. No need to make the Seer Wait." Jonathon sarcastically said.

The Hispanic Acrobat held his hands out to the girl pointing in the direction of the flight. Jess and I grabbed one, clinging tightly like a baby to its mother. We took a few baby 14.627-meter jumps witch lead to bigger 45.136-meter jumps.

"So where exactly are we going." Jessica asked. Jonathan looked at me.

" Rexes house. Where else idiots!" I yelled. You would think they would have some sort of idea before we started flying but no. " Just follow my lead. Got it." I Informed.

We got extremely close and we only had 14.47 meters exactly to jump. Due to my bad ankle from the fall, I jumped wrong witch sent the three of us in uncontrollable circles.

"Dess! What the hell!' Jonathan screamed.

"Just turn 103 Degrees Left. It will even out the three of us." I informed him. Without hesitation Jonathan followed my order, striating us out, bringing us to a gentle stop. (well them any way, I fell right to my knees.)

"OK we're here now you can come out." Jonathan whispered not noticing that Melissa and rex were right behind him. " Oh" Jonathan realized turning pink at face. Jessica gave him a hug and his face turned its normal color.

"Good now that were all here. Melissa said there is one last midnighter in Bixby." Rex informed looking at the the love of his life. Ugh another night of coupleness yay me.

" He's not far." Melissa said pointing to a house just opposite rexes. Rex took a step closer to the Moody mindcaster and grabbed her hand. Melissa didn't pull away but grabbed rexes hand. _Ewe Gag me why don't ya_, I thought. " That's the best idea yet Dess." Melissa Smirked.

" So this kid lives across the street from Rex?" Jessica asked. Melissa nodded. _Well some mindcaster Melissa, _I thought with the intention of Melissa hearing it. She said nothing as if she was pretending she didn't hear it.

We started walking over to the house. Jonathan and Jess were gliding together like two swans on a lake. But Rex and Melissa were quite the opposite. Their boot hit the ground with great force. I was afraid they would break it. And as always I limped on my own across the street in the middle of the two couples.

Chapter 3

POV: Jonathan.

"Well! Flyboy, Go check it out." Rex nagged. Even though I never take orders from rex I let go of Jessica and flew up to the kid's window. To my convenience the window was wide open. Wide enough for a seventeen year old boy to fit through.

I crept quietly around the room and saw nothing in the room. Not even any one frozen. "Hello," I whispered " I am here to help don't be scared."

I waited 5 more seconds before open the closet. I reached to the doorknob and turned it slightly. I herd a quiet gasp. _Ya he's is there._ I thought. I continued to twist the knob and opened the closet.

No seconds passed. "Ooh", I gasped as the kid with incredible force kicked me in the gut. "OH! That one hurt." I finished dropping to my knees.

"Oh sorry man I thought you were one of those monsters." The kid said lending me a hand. " I'm Matt. And you are."

" In pain... Jonathan." The blonde boy helped me to my feet. " So you really thought kicking a darkling in the ass would get it away from you?" I asked.

Matt shrugged. " It took you down fine." He chuckled. I smiled letting out a small laugh.

" So you Probably are wondering what the hell is going on." I asked. Again the boy shrugged.

" Well, not really I have been doing fine in this secret blue hour." He informed.

" That doesn't explain why you were hiding in the closet." I joked letting out a huge breath. He smiled. " So how long have you lived in Bixby?" I asked.

" 1,072,915,200 seconds and counting." The boy answered without hesitation. I dropped my jaw extremely wide. "thats my whole life. Its Easy math dude."

" Wow. P-polymath." I exclaimed putting my jaw were its suppose to be." My friends are out side they want to meet you." I told him. He nodded and looked out the window then turned his gaze back at me " how did you get up here."

" Just come with me." I smirked and held out my hand. Now he hesitated. After a couple seconds passed he grabbed my hand.

"Wow." He smiled. Easily we glided toward the window and jumped out.

Jessica ran to my side. "Hey Jess." I smiled. She leaned in and gave me a Kiss. The one thing I like better than flying is Jessica.

Matt Looked disgusted. Polymath Like polymath.

" If your not to busy kissing, Jonathan, maybe we an figure a few things about this new kids." Rex Smirked. I rolled my eyes. " So kid what's your--" Rex Said until I interrupted

"His name is Matt he has lived in Bixby His Whole life and He's a polymath" I cold see Desses eyes widen.

" Thank you, Jonathan." Matt smiled.

" Wait you're a polymath." Dess asked.

" I don't know. Jonathan called me a polymath after I told him how many seconds I have lived in Bixby." Matt informed. Dess smiled and nodded.

" I'm Rex Greene the seer." Rex introduced " you know Jonathan he's an acrobat. Jessica is a Flame bringer." He continued pointing to his friends while introducing them. " This is Melissa She is a mindcaster. And that's Dess shed a…" Rex Paused and looked at Dess.

" I'm a polymath." Dess finished approaching Matt with a friendly smile. I have never seen Dess smile like that.

Matt's face retrieved a reassuring smile.

" So Jonathan no hard feelings about earlier." Matt asked.

" Ya just make sure I'm not a darkling next time." I told him. " Not exactly the best first impression huh Matt." I tried to be a good sport even though I could of lived not being kicked down south. I still couldn't help but smile.

"Oh now I recognize you Your in My trig class," Jessica remembered. She grew a huge smile witch flipped when she got thinking. " Ya not a very good fist impression."

We all laughed a Jessica's remark. I pulled her closer to me and she grew a smile. " So Same place tomorrow?" Jess asked. I took her aside.

"I will be here." I insured her giving her one last kiss. She let the smile on her face grow larger. I watched her fade along with midnight. I felt tears build up in my eyes but I wouldn't let any one tell.

"Jonathan stop having a pity party." Melissa said rubbing her temples. " Come on Rex we need to take the leftovers home. Come on flyboy." Melissa instructed inching towards her car. "You coming Dess."

" Ya Sure." She called taking her glance off of Matt. Dess likes matt. Or at least I think so. You never know with that girl.

Chapter 4:

POV: Dess

Well Tonight Didn't go exactly as I planned. We didn't search all night, Jonathan and rex barley fought at all, and we found a midnighter. But I did predict some things right it did take all midnight, Jess and Jonathan did get all couple like and Melissa and rex… I bet she's crashing with him tonight. Best of all I finally have some one to compare notes with. (Not that I need it)

My ankle is still swollen the size of a watermelon. I owe that one to Flyboy. I swear that kid will get it some day. Well Matt did some thing to him I still don't know But I have a good idea. That matt kid seems really cool. He and I will get along fine. Just don't get any wrong ideas.

I am not to sure about the whole two polymaths thing but right now I just need to deal with it. I thought being a polymath I hade my certain times to shine. But now I have to shine with a sidekick. This could go really wrong or really right.

Chapter 5:

POV r Matt

Ok the weirdest midnight ever. That Jonathan kid brakes into my house, He tells me I'm a _polymath_ what ever that is, I met more kids that share the secret hour with me. Personally the other polymath girl is HOTT! Sorry. I know I just met her.

The plus side of this of those kids finding me is now I won't be extremely bored. Besides what's the worst that could happen. I still want to find out more about the others. That Melissa girl freaks me out, Rex seems really demanding. I hate having one person as a leader. I kinda trust Jonathan even though I'm sure he doesn't trust me. I just don't have a thing of good first impressions. That Jessica seems really _daylight_. Well that's what Dess calls it.

I walked back into my house at 12:01 and 36 seconds. (I love knowing.) my parents stared at me. "Wanted to go on a stroll' I lied covering my foot steps.

"Boy, Curfew ended two hours ago." My sneaky mother informed. I gulped hard.

"Well actually it was two hours Four minutes and forty two seconds." I said getting them off my case. My little brothers (twins Conner and Corbin) stared Blankley at me in confusion.(they are only 3)

" Math wont get you off the hook this time." Dad yelled. Oh great they choose tonight to be all parenty like.

" Ok. Well Megan is not back from her boyfriends house yet." I informed letting a smile grow on my face.

" Megan told me she went to Peggy's house."

He questioned.

"Nope as a madder of fact that's were I walked to and she's still their making out with _Kevin_." I told them. Dad looks furious. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Why are the twins awake beyond midnight Mom?" I asked. They say I'm out past curfew and the twins aren't even I bed yet. She shrugged and pushed them down the hallway and in their bedroom. I sighed with relief.

I closed my bedroom door behind me after I walked in. I threw my self heavily on my bed. Ugh I am sooo tired (to tired to think about 249 seconds ago) I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

"Matthew, you snuck out?" Mom asked intruding my room. I sighed.

"Mom I Didn't sneak out!" I replied angrily laying on the rock I call my pillow. She came and sat on the inch of bed beside me.

"You were in side before midnight. And seconds later you weren't." She didn't seem the least bit worried. Just furious. the strangest look straced her face. CONFUSION. She still had no idea how i managed to be out side for seconds. I don't know how to explain this to her? Oh I know _Mom at midnight every thing freezes excepted for me and five other people. There are evil monsters called darklings that try to kill us. We all are given a special talent to fight them off mine is math. _Ya that's believable.

"Mom its nothing. I was going to check on Megan for you and dad, because she tells me every thing. Even the stuff I don't care to here." I lied to get the midnighter speech off my shoulders.

She nodded and finally left me to my peace and quiet.

Chapter 6:

POV: Dess

Nothing better than walking into the awful high school I attend every weekday and see you two oldest friends with their lips locked together. Sick. _Ok they were still in the rolling piece of metal Melissa calls her car._ " WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled taping at rexes window. His eyes widened at the sight of me. Melissa flicked me off. I rolled my eyes. _That's Melissa for you. _

Rex popped the door open. "Sorry." He croaked wiping off his Melissafied lips.

" Think I just barfed a little." I roared getting a smirk from Melissa. She grabbed rex and they walked into the danger of Bixby high.

I slowly lingered my way into the stupid school. The endless conversations of reunited friends filled my ears as it does every Monday morning. Jonathan sat at his normal bench with his physics book not really studying but looking at the only picture of Jessica he had. Rex and Melissa were sitting at the bench opposite of Jonathan now separated in there dark clothes.

I grabbed my trigonometry book and headed towards study hall.

"Dess?!" A familiar voice called from behind me. Oh great it's another person who thinks they know me but they don't. But just my name I couldn't put a face with that voice. I hesitated before turning around. I opened my eyes slowly. A blond boy wearing close similar to Rex, stood smiling at me. "Hey Dess." He smiled. It reminded me of someone.

"Oh right Matt." I remembered. Man that boy has the most beautiful blue eyes. "Hey."

"So see ya tonight?!" He asked. That's a total Jessica line.

"63,248 seconds." I smirked. He smiled and turned around and walked the opposite direction.

What do I think about that kid? He's like daylight but not. He's perfect. He is a polymath after all let alone a cute one.

I sat in my corner as usual and saw Constanza's group sitting silent because neither jess nor Constanza were there to fill them in with the info. This Is stupid, just because they don't have a leader doesn't mean they cant gossip. I walked over to their table.

" You know, just cause you don't have a leader doesn't mean you can't gossip." I informed. They looked at me with confusion. Right they don't know who I am. " I'm Dess, Jessica's Friend." They nodded and smiled.

"Are you the Dess going out with Matthew Harder?" One of them asked.

Chapter 7:

POV: Matt

Ok I realize I have only talked to her twice but I think she is amazing. _Dess isn't the kinda girl you see love at first sight _my friends taunt me. They don't even know Dess very well.

I lingered easily to my locker. "Hey man." A familiar voice chimed behind me.

I turned around to see a familiar Hispanic boy. "Oh. Hey Jonathan." I thought for a long moment." Can I ask you a few questions man to man?"

"Ya, sure what?" He took me aside and sat me on his bench. "So what's up?"

"How did you ask Jess to be your girlfriend?" I asked. He hesitated like he didn't know what to say.

"well actually I never did ask Jessica to be my girlfriend. She just kinda kissed me and it was like that." He said with a curious look. "So now you tell me who your gonna ask out."

I smiled. "Well we kinda just met and I have only spoken too her twice but I think she likes me too." Jonathan smiled back at me. It was like he had it all figured out.

"You are gonna ask Dess out.!?" Jonathan announced. He c ouldn't smile bigger.

"NO! I just like her." I whispered. Still Jonathan continued to smile.

"Ok bud. What ever you say." He smirked walking away from me. I had to thank that kid. He really is a nice guy. It kind of makes me wonder why him and Rex are such enemies.

CHAPTER 8:

POV: DESS!!

"Are you the Dess going out with Matthew Harder?" One of them asked. I pulled a Chair at the circular table.

"What?" I complained.

"Ya, everyone says Matt H. Is dating a girl named Dess. Or at least he asked her out."

"Really." Ok this is really different.

"Ya, one of his friends over heard him say 'see ya tonight'." Another girl interrupted.

Ok don't know how to get myself out of that one. For some reason them telling me this stuff makes me really happy. "Ok so what do you know about this Matt Harder?" I asked leaning in. (The librarian also leaning in.)

"Ok well I heard he is really good at math." One of them recalled. Um DUH!! Tell me something I don't know. " And he has a really big family. Like six kids."

"Is he the oldest?" I asked. I Really don't know why I am so interested.

"Second oldest. His older brother is Gordon Harder. He is soooo cute." Another girl said. Like brother like brother right.

"So why don't I know about matt if his brother is Gordon?" I asked.

"Easy. Matt is gothic and unpopular. DUHH!" She finished "That's why we didn't know you."

"Well thanks." I smirked. The girls smile vanished.

"SO do you like him back?" The other girl asked.

"YA do you like him Back." This time a guy voice sounded behind me. The girls giggled. I hesitantly turned around

"Do you like him back?" he repeated. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "Dess will you be my girlfriend. Keep this on the down low." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled my self away and nodded "sure what the hell." His smile grew larger.

"See ya in 59,973 seconds?" he asked.

" Yup bye." I finished pushing him away.

The girls' bursted out in giggles again. "Dess and Matt sitting in a tree." I gave them a death stair. They stopped jokeing around and bit there tongues.

I lingered back to my little corner and sat down. My dark sunglasses laid on the floor next to me but I didn't feel the need to put them on. I cant wait till tonight. I will no longer be the fifth un need wheel. I will be apart of a couple.

Alternate ending!!

Chapter 6

POV: Dess

Midnight struck fast that night mainly because I wasn't seeing it come. Rex warned us all that we would have to spend the next couple days with Matt ( the boy of my dreams) ( or what would be my dreams if I actually accomplish having one ). I will NEVER tell that to my friends. I hope tonight just comes and goes as planned.

Jonathan flew to my front lawn as planned. I had nothing to say. It shocked me too. Jonathan held Jessica close and held out his hand. " You coming, Dess?" Jonathan asked.

I lingered over to him. Still nothing left my mouth. I didn't think either because blue time allowed the mindcaster the ability to read my mind.

We flew fast. Jonathan obviously figured the faster the training goes the more tie he has with Jessica.

We spotted the three other midnighters and halted. My ankle still throbbed from the night before. The landing this time wasent as bad.

"Hey Dess." Matt greeted putting a grin on his cute little face. The others glanced at him. He blushed. He he.

Rex shook out his disgust and began to give orders as always. 'So Matt do you have any questions?" asked Rex. Matt shook his head.

" You can go do something, I have a few polymath questions to ask Dess." Matt expliained.

"what?" joathan asked. He wasent payinign any attention.

The two flew off. Thank God. Rex and Melissa shrugged at eachother and walked off.

"Polymath questions?" I asked. he shrugged.

"i found it a little uncomfortable being between two couples." he admitted. He knows how i feel.

"Ya i understand how that feels. So..." i started getting interrupted by the lips of the other polymath. he pulled away blushing the color rose you normally would expect

"You talk to much." he informed turning his normal shade of tan.

"So i've herd." i answered returning the favor with a strong passionate kiss.

_THANKS FOR READING!! please comment! Even if you say it sucks._


End file.
